


Slow and Meaningful

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (all i write basically), Erwin is a dork, Fluff, M/M, another gift, levi and his less than tasteful flirting and potty mouth, smth about christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin spend a cold, December day together face down in the snow, choking on warm drinks, and lit up by colored lights, all in that order.</p><p>Erwin also notices a little thing that Levi does when it comes to himself and their kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Meaningful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFullmidgetAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFullmidgetAlchemist/gifts).



> FOR CLAIRE, MY LOVING SENPAI WHO HAS DONE NOTHING BUT SUPPORTED ME AND BEEN A GREAT FRIEND SINCE I MET HER
> 
> YOU DESERVE SO MUCH MORE AND I WISH I COULD OFFER THAT FRIEND
> 
> LOVE YOU
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR ERURIS

On their way to the little cafe downtown, Levi had slipped on some ice, in an almost comical manner. Erwin didn’t know how he, himself, hadn’t fallen as well, but there he was; talking about work one second, the other offering a helping hand to the man buried in the snow, blue eyes wide and more than a little amused. Taking his hand, Levi gave him a pointed look when he noticed the way Erwin’s tight-lipped smile just barely held back a fit of laughter, and yanked himself up. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

 

Smoothly guiding their still joined hands to his large pocket, Erwin shook his head, not composed enough to mention that he hadn’t made a peep. It wasn’t like he could help himself from teetering so close to releasing his laughter - after all, who would be able to hold it back when Levi Ackerman, one of the most graceful people he knew, skittered across the sidewalk and fell splat into the snow?

 

That was, of course, what had just happened. They had been walking slowly, careful to not fall into the road, Erwin talking quietly about how one of his pupils was eager to meet his fiance,  _ the _ Levi Ackerman he talked about so much (Levi had snorted when he heard the way Erwin and the kid had overdramatized him), with Levi listening as he stared out in the street, nodding when appropriate, or adding comments when he thought they were necessary. It was nice, still and calm, something they didn’t seem to get very often with their hectic jobs. However, the moment had been broken when Levi’s next step, something he hadn’t paid attention to, sent him stumbling and falling into a large pile of snow with a yelp of, “Sh-” 

 

He had hit the snow before he was able to finish his curse. 

 

Erwin was usually quite fast when it came to reacting to things - they both were - but he had completely missed his chance to catch Levi before he fell. Instead, he was immediately moving to help him back up, not allowing himself to pause and be shocked at the turn of events. Levi seemed to appreciate it, even if he was less than pleased to see how entertained he was about the whole situation. He didn’t try to take his hand back, instead using his right one to brush some of the snow out of his hair and off his jacket.

 

“Don’t worry, Levi, your hair looks fine.” Erwin spoke up in their silence as he watched his lover, a small smile taking over his expression when he caught his eye.

 

Dropping his hand to slip into his own pocket, Levi turned back to carefully watch the walkway in front of them as they moved, his retort somewhat drier than necessary for the way it made him relax (Erwin could always see it), “ _ Thanks _ .”

 

Letting out a hum of acknowledgement, Erwin squeezed Levi’s hand in his own once before returning to what he was saying before Levi had fallen, making sure that his grip was secure in case it happened again.

 

* * *

By the time they had reached the small coffee shop, one that always helped Levi unwind and just had that  _ comforting _ aura, the snow that Levi missed had melted into his clothes, barely visible damped patches where it had clumped. The barista waved at them as they settled into an empty table at the corner in the back (which was surprising, because it was the warmest place and it was  _ vacant _ ). Erwin graciously took their coats and set them aside in the extra chair, turning to grin at Levi, who raised his eyebrows at him, but remained looking overwise untouched. 

As they fell into a conversation about Levi’s work and how he was again so glad he didn’t have to bother with the customers in retail or something, Erwin hadn’t noticed that the waiter had brought their drinks until he caught the smirk Levi pulled upon watching his jumping realization (his first thought was that Levi had just been drinking from some tea cup left from another customer that Erwin hadn’t seen earlier). “Smooth,” muttered Levi, eyes following him over the edge of his mug as he took another sip.

Having just raised his hot chocolate to his lips, Erwin was thankful that he had not yet taken a drink, for he could have probably choked on it at Levi’s comment. He knew his boyfriend was capable of sass (he was dating one of the sassiest men in the city, apparently), but that was a word that Levi had picked up from Erwin’s students, since that was not something he typically used to earn a laugh from his lover. Setting down his cup, Erwin leaned forward on his elbows, recognizing that Levi had grown much more comfortable around him - as months ago, he would have either pushed away or his glance would have turned hostile if Erwin got so close. Now, he just sat contently, posture relaxed and silvery eyes holding a touch of smugness in them. “Trying something new, are we?”

“You’re not.” Levi pointed out in retaliation as he used his free hand to gesture to Erwin’s hot chocolate - the same thing he had gotten since the weather had turned cold. Erwin shrugged and moved to actually start  _ drinking _ it. He couldn’t be blamed for enjoying the ease of repetition. 

With another gulp, Erwin grinned at Levi as he sank back into his chair, throwing one arm over the back of it. “You’re too successful to be having a midlife crisis, Levi. A bit young, too.” 

He willingly accepted the kick to his shin that he got for that with a complacent twist of his lips hidden behind his cup.

 

* * *

The two of them had decided to watch the tree downtown (a large christmas tree in the middle of the park) light up later that night. It was a city event - something that a lot of people would likely be going to - so Levi was a little hesitant on agreeing at first. After all, going to get hot cocoa and tea was already enough time outside of the house for him, but Erwin had seemed pretty thrilled about it and after talking about it, it was decided that they would both be going.

When they showed up and picked a spot, settling down on a nearby bench where, despite the waiting people (it thankfully wasn’t a crowd of folks), they could both clearly see the tree just fine. Having about ten minutes to wait, Levi left to go grab some snacks for the two of them, expecting to be back in just a few minutes.

Alone and without anything to do (as he didn’t want to walk around without Levi and the man had wanted to grab the food by himself), Erwin pulled his scarf up to his nose and pulled out his phone, double checking some of the notes he had put in for his classes the day before. His scarf was actually one that Levi had gotten him for his birthday just two months before. It was long and quite soft, made from a wooly, green material. He loved it and made sure that his boyfriend knew he did, being sure that he wore it anytime it was cold enough for a coat.

Just as he finished checking over the list, Levi sat back down beside him in his little brown overcoat and handed him a small bag of colored popcorn. Erwin had to admit, they were quite festive; being red, green, and gold. Turning to Levi, he gestured at him with the popcorn in hand, teasing grin barely formed on his lips. “Where’d you get this? I didn’t see any when we were looking around earlier.” Granted, they had only glanced at the food offers briefly, but he still didn’t remember any.

Levi only shrugged in response, actually talking when Erwin bumped his arm against his shoulder, “I thought you’d like it. Think it was… less than shitty, compared to the other options.”

“Of course,” he grinned, turning back to the small bag to pop a piece in his mouth, letting it dissolve before he spoke again, “It tastes pretty good.” He offered it to Levi, “Do you want some?”

After shaking him off, Levi mumbled something about when the Christmas tree was going to be lit up a little later than planned because one of the people setting it up had run in late. Levi went on about the vendor of the truck that he had bought the popcorn from as Erwin munched on his gift, listening intently and shoving the empty bag into his pocket when he had finished, using his arm to pull Levi against his side. The shorter of the two only froze for a second before pushing himself closer to take in some of Erwin’s heat, going back to talking about what he was saying before the small interruption. 

Something Erwin had noticed over time when dating Levi was that he was very cautious about his personal space. It took a lot of time and trust for him to allow and enjoy someone else touching him. Sure, it was easy for him to grab Hanji and get their attention, or smack a student over the head for doing something particularly stupid, but he didn’t like when others touched  _ him _ . With each attempt at affection that Levi didn’t brush off (which he would do if he was the slightest bit uncomfortable), Erwin could always feel his heart thud harshly against his chest, could imagine his eyes softening in their stares at his boyfriend. Levi’s acceptance of his touches felt like their own little “I love you”s to him.

When they watched the tree light up, Erwin felt Levi’s eyes on him, expectant and obviously waiting for him to turn from the tree to look at his boyfriend. So, he did just as Levi wanted, only for him to reach up, roughly grabbing his scarf, and drag him down for a clumsy kiss. As with most of their more-than-chaste kisses, Erwin noticed that his lover’s eyes were squeezed quite tightly shut, like he was throwing his all into the kiss.

It was adorable, each and every time.

Even when Erwin slowed down the pace of it, slid his arms around to circle Levi’s waist, his fingers still clung firm to his scarf, shaking just barely from the intensity that he tried to push against Erwin. It wasn’t ever something that Erwin believed Levi would do, but since they had started dating and he got to witness it firsthand, he found the small quirks to be things that each imagined or remembered kiss couldn’t exist without.

After a long minute, Erwin pulled away to smile down at him, pressing their foreheads together. Their breaths mingled together and blew across both of their mouths, but neither of them made to move or look away. Levi spoke first, small smile illuminated by the lights on the tree in front of them, by the streetlights that lined the park, by the cameras of phones of people taking pictures of themselves at the event. His voice was soft and a whisper, but Erwin heard it just fine, “I really love you, you know? Even if you kind of look like that fat Clause guy with your drunk red nose.”

Smiling grandly back at him, Erwin chuckled back at him before tilting his face downwards to brush his nose against Levi’s, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Nukac0la](http://nukac0la.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing this and telling me if it was alright!


End file.
